


Tomber en chemin

by Leptitloir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leptitloir/pseuds/Leptitloir
Summary: Décembre arrive. Avec lui, l'angoisse des examens, d'étranges rêves, et une Marinette qui titube alors qu'elle fait ses premiers pas dans sa vie d'adulte. Entre les fêtes, les cours, Adrien et le temps qui commence à manquer, la jeune fille peine à trouver un équilibre stable.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug





	Tomber en chemin

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire a initialement été écrite dans le cadre du Secret Santa organisé sur le Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net, pour Maya et CCie.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Tomber en chemin

.

Ses deux jambes tendues comme les gambettes d'une danseuse sur son air de classique, Marinette tient solidement la guirlande entre les mains. Elle se penche, se mord la lèvre, tend les bras devant elle et dépose délicatement le long cordon sur le clou qui dépasse. Elle attend. C'est bon, ça ne bouge pas. Elle inspire, se redresse. Allez. Le fil tient. Les boules ne tremblent pas. Le rebord de la mezzanine ne menace pas de s'effondrer. Elle compte dans sa tête. Un. Deux. Trois. Pas de problème ? Parfait !

Elle joint brusquement ses mains dans un immense sourire. Le claquement enjolive le silence de l'appartement alors qu'elle contemple le décor hivernal enfin installé. Ça, c'est fait !

"C'est bon de mon côté !"

Elle crie et abandonne sa chaise avant de faire une énième bêtise - deux guirlandes de gâchées, c'est déjà pas mal, elle préfèrerait éviter de se fendre le crâne contre la table en verre, ou de fendre la table en verre contre son crâne. Le sol, lui, ne demande aucun effort pour tenir en équilibre.

"T'as rien pété ?

\- J'crois pas !

\- Mouais, laisse-moi vérifier."

Surgissant de derrière le couloir, la tête d'Alya apparaît. Sa longue tignasse se perd sous ses épaules enveloppées sous un pull en laine qui la protège de la fraîcheur de saison. Un coup d'index dans ses lunettes pour les remonter, et elle vient admirer le travail de son amie.

"Eh, mais c'est vraiment pas mal, dis-moi !"

Elle sourit. Tout du long de la mezzanine - qui est aussi leur cuisine, et potentiellement leur chambre d'amie - s'allonge une guirlande lumineuse, ornée de boules multicolores. De grands cercles tamisés dévorent le bois de la rampe qu'elle emprisonne. Comme un serpent éclairé, qui sème autour de lui le vert, le bleu, le rouge et le jaune, la bête avance et termine sa course en chutant vers l'entrée. La chaleur des teintes enveloppe leur cocon, se mêle aux pigments joyeux du sapin lourdement décoré qu'on a abandonné dans le salon. Un grand sapin, en bois, coupé. Elles se sont fait plaisir. Première déco de Noël, dans leur premier appartement. Ça méritait bien un petit investissement.

Premier Noël étudiant, donc. Ça leur a allégé le porte monnaie, mais elles ne regrettent rien. Au pire, elles se rembourseront sur les fêtes à venir. D'ici trois semaines, les membres de la famille qui ne savaient pas quoi leur offrir glisseront quelques billets dans leurs poches en leur souhaitant de bien commencer l'année.

"Bon ! Je passe au repas !" Alya déclare avant de grimper les escaliers.

"T'es sûre que t'as pas besoin d'aide ?

\- D'aide, oui. D'une catastrophe, non.

\- Eh !"

Une trogne sournoise la pique du regard depuis la rambarde.

"Laisse-moi gérer, j'connais la recette sur le bout des doigts. Vas plutôt réviser tes partiels. C'est pas toi qui te plaignais du truc que tu dois rendre pour vendredi, là ?

\- Si, mais j'ai besoin d'un livre de la BU pour-"

Et comme Marinette parle, elle réalise son erreur. Plaque ses mains sur sa bouche, et se maudit sur mille générations.

"Merde !

\- Quoi ?

\- Le livre ! J'ai oublié d'aller l'emprunter en sortant de cours !"

Alya rit. Marinette jure. Elle se laisse tomber sur le canapé dans un long soupir d'agonie. La lumière joyeuse des fêtes hivernales danse et clignote sur son désespoir. Bientôt, une odeur d'épices et de légumes cuits avale les restes d'encens qui embaumaient le salon.

La brunette enfouit sa tête sous un oreiller qui traine. Bien. Si elle récupère l'ouvrage demain, ça lui laissera deux jours pour faire le devoir. Deux soirs, en l'occurrence. Enfin. Les nuits blanches, ça la connaît.

Au moins, aujourd'hui, elle a une excuse pour procrastiner.

xoxoxox

_Le sable lui pique les yeux. Une brûlure sèche sur sa rétine. Puis la douleur dans son ventre. Qui s'enfonce. Eclate._

_Elle se sent rouler à l'infinie. Cogne contre ce qui doit être un mur. Une pierre, peut-être._

"µ$$ !"

_Le cri ne vient pas d'elle. Il est trop grave. Inquiet. Elle, elle n'est pas inquiète. Elle a juste mal. Dans les yeux. Dans la tête. Dans le ventre._

_Puis la tempête disparaît. Le sable retombe. D'un coup._

_De lourdes larmes nettoient ses globes oculaires, tachant sa tenue écarlate avant de s'enfoncer dans le sol meuble. Le vent apaisé n'est plus qu'un semblant de caresse qui l'effleure. Ne reste plus que le soleil qui cogne, embrasse sa peau, réchauffe sa tignasse noire. Et la tache floue face à elle. Un océan de sable. Une forme pointue non loin, qui étend son ombre. Et devant, une ligne noire, une chevelure aussi sombre que la sienne._ Il _la regarde. Elle se sent sourire. La chaleur ne vient plus que du ciel. Elle est aussi là, en elle._

"{$l (ùµ ]$ [} ."

_Des mots. Elle entend des mots qu'elle prononce. Mais ils lui échappent tous. Comme un nuage difforme. Pourtant, elle sent quelque chose d'agréable qui émane de ces paroles._

_L'esclave allongé sous le cagnard retrouve ses esprits. Il observe le monde comme un endormi tiré de ses mille ans de sommeil. Plus aucune trace du long museau de sphinx qu'elle n'a jamais vu, mais dont elle sait qu'il lui déformait le visage. Pas de colère. Seulement cet air éberlué, au sortir d'un rêve. Ses doigts qui fouillent les grains de sable._

_Elle se penche vers lui._

"%/§l #) }%µ /% _-_

 _-_ %£ $]}l#% µ/§!\ $% ])3 £ù§µ!£ /( _."_

_L'homme la regarde, l'œil halluciné dégoulinant d'admiration. De reconnaissance. A genoux sur le sable, il s'aplatit devant elle._

"µ% £$/ç 453] }]."

_Elle se sent rassurée. Assurée._

_Tout va bien, elle en a la certitude._

"}]£/ £%µ…"

Le soleil réveille Marinette, alors qu'elle s'entend prononcer cette phrase. Le sable se transforme en un long rayon d'or qui filtre par la fenêtre, tombe sur ses draps et caresse sa joue. Une chaleur agréable pour un réveil. Comme une caresse.

Son réveil n'a pas encore sonné. Elle peut s'autoriser quelques longues minutes de paresse sous les premières lueurs du jour, à traquer ce qu'il lui reste de la nuit. Ce paysage inconnu, et cette tenue indiscernable qui lui rappelle la combinaison de Chat Noir. Ce drôle de rêve. Elle en fait des comme ça, parfois. Au lycée, il ne s'agissait que de rares exceptions peuplées d'époques variées. Mais, ces derniers temps, ses nuits se focalisent sur le même paysage désertique.

C'est étrange. Elle devrait peut-être en parler à Tikki ?

"Marinette ?"

Un toc frénétique contre la porte de sa chambre. Une voix qu'elle reconnaît comme étant celle d'Alya.

"Oui ?

\- T'avais pas cours à 10h ce matin ?

\- Si, j'crois." elle marmonne, la tête dans l'oreiller.

\- Et t'as pensé à régler ton réveil, hier ?

\- Mm."

Pas besoin, elle a un réveil adapté pour chaque jour de la semaine. C'est l'avantage, avec les téléphones. Plus la peine de s'adapter la veille pour le lendemain, elle règle tout en début de semestre. A l'occasion, elle désactive quand un cours est annulé, et-

Quand un cours est annulé.

Comme le cours d'art grec qui a sauté la semaine dernière. La sonnerie qu'elle n'a toujours pas réactivée.

Merde.

"Parce que t'as genre trente minutes pour aller à la fac, là."

Et il lui en fait au moins quarante. En courant. Si tant et qu'elle n'ait pas à attendre pour les bus et les métros.

"Mais j'imagine que t'es déjà prête à partir ?

\- Absolument pas !"

D'un coup redressé par un élan de panique, Marinette abandonne son lit pour se jeter sur son armoire.

Si elle arrive à enfiler son pantalon en se brossant les dents, elle pourra gagner une minute et quelques. En sautant le petit déjeuner, elle en grappille au moins cinq. Puis elle ne va pas se maquiller pour deux heures de cours, hein ? De toute façon, la tête de lendemain de soirée, c'est presque une mode à la fac.

Elle ouvre précipitamment son armoire. Zieute ses pantalons, sa brosse à dent coincée entre ses molaires. En attrape un et contemple les deux jambes qui pendouillent lamentablement.

Une jupe. Une jupe, ce sera plus simple.

"Marinette ! Faut que tu viennes voir ça !"

Non, il faut qu'elle s'habille et qu'elle file à la fac. Le plus vite possible.

"Quoi ?

\- Mr Pigeon a trouvé un nouvel animal favoris !"

Mr... Oh non. Pas encore.

xoxoxox

Elle a l'habitude, maintenant. Et pourtant, ça lui demande toujours un courage immense de passer la porte du club de danse. Elle serre contre elle son sac alourdi par le sacro-saint ouvrage qu'elle a enfin pensé à emprunter, et un autre bouquin sur l'Egypte récupéré en passant. Elle inspire. Titille incessamment sa lèvre jusqu'à ce qu'enfin le courage la pousse. Le courage ou l'inconscience. Ou le froid dehors. Une de ces trois énergies la motive à enfoncer la poignée qu'elle tient.

"Salut Marinette !"

La voix d'Adrien vaut bien tous les efforts du monde.

"Bonjour !"

Le rire nerveux qu'elle déteste ne la quitte pas. Cinq ans qu'il la prend quand elle se retrouve face au blondinet, cinq ans qu'il lui échappe avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de se mordre la lèvre.

Cinq ans qu'Adrien la regarde avec ce sourire simple.

"Si tu viens pour le cours de rock de ce soir, tu es en avance.

\- Je sais !" et son cœur qui n'arrête pas de cogner. "J'ai… J'ai terminé en avance aujourd'hui. Je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être attendre ici ?"

C'est faux, comme toujours. Elle se demande si Adrien l'a compris. Qu'elle s'était inscrite dans ce club pour gagner quelques minutes avec lui, une fois par semaine. Qu'elle arrive en avance pour profiter de leur solitude à deux. L'idée l'inquiète plus qu'elle ne devrait. Mais tout l'inquiète plus que ça ne devrait, depuis qu'elle est toute petite.

Inspirer. Expirer. Comme Alya fait chaque fois qu'elle se retrouve face à un problème. Ne pas paniquer. Elle cherche au fond d'elle ce calme qui l'habite quand, armée d'une aiguille, elle retravaille une robe, une veste ou un short. Quand le fil glisse sous le tissu. Elle imagine les vas et viens de la pointe de fer. Le mouvement régulier. Serein. Comme les yeux d'Adrien.

Ça fait combien de temps qu'elle n'a pas touché une aiguille ?

"Aucun souci."

Le garçon jette un coup d'œil à la porte, avant d'abandonner la caisse pour la rejoindre."

"Je te débarrasse ?"

Marinette observe la main qu'il lui tend, fait des allers-retours jusqu'à son visage. Un visage toujours imberbe que le temps a pourtant durci. Que les années ont pourvu d'une mâchoire plus ferme, alors que sa voix descendait. Mais c'est encore le même regard qu'il lui adresse, comme quand il la croisait devant son casier.

Ce regard qu'elle aime venir chercher ici.

Quand elle sent ses yeux sur elle, il n'y a plus ni rêves étranges ni partiels.

"S'il te plaît. Si ça te dérange pas, bien sûr.

\- C'est mon travail."

Oui. Oui, évidemment. Peut-être qu'un jour, elle se rentrera dans le crâne. Enfin, Adrien ne propose pas non plus à tous les adhérents de garder leurs affaires personnelles derrière le comptoir. Elle espère. Elle aime ce petit privilège qu'il lui accorde. Malgré l'habitude, c'est toujours un plaisir quand elle le voit disparaître puis revenir, deux canettes de Fanta à la main.

"Il est lourd ton sac. Qu'est-ce que t'as ramené ?" il lui demande en ouvrant la sienne.

"Oh, c'est pour les cours. Un livre sur l'art médiéval, et un autre sur l'Egypte.

\- L'Egypte ? C'est pour les études ?

\- Pour les études, et par curiosité."

La boisson lui rafraîchit la gorge. Elle la serre au creux de ses mains chaudes en songeant que, fut un temps, elle aurait gardé cette canette dans un coin de sa chambre comme on cache un tableau volé.

"Tu t'en sors, avec les examens qui approchent ?

\- Plus ou moins." elle hausse les épaules. "Et toi ?

\- Ça va. C'est fatiguant avec le boulot. Mais j'ai toujours le temps de réviser entre deux cours."

C'est vrai que la caisse est sans doute assez calme, une fois tous les adhérents enfermés dans une salle.

"Heureusement que t'as pas tenté la prépa.

\- Ouais. Heureusement."

Le coin de son sourire s'abaisse, l'éclat enjoué de son œil se brise. Une pensée qui le traverse, et Marinette se maudit pour sa remarque. Elle se sait, pourtant, que la famille et les études sont deux sujets qui terrassent l'humeur d'Adrien. Pour est-ce qu'il a fallu que ces mots sortent de sa bouche ? Elle ne pouvait pas réfléchir, pour une fois ?

Elle se cache derrière une nouvelle gorgée de Fanta.

"Et Alya, comment elle va ?"

Habile changement de sujet. Comme toujours, c'est lui qui rattrape ses bourdes.

xoxoxox

20h et des brouettes. Marinette abandonne son sac sur la table de l'entrée en soupirant. Lâché sur le bois, le bloc de livres crache un bruit sourd qui ne manque pas d'interpeller l'autre habitante du lieu.

"Marinette ?

\- J'ai rien cassé !"

Elle soupire. La fatigue lui engourdit les muscles. Et encore, elle n'en a pas fini avec les révisions. Les fiches, elle laisse déjà tomber. Trop peu de temps pour toutes les rédiger. Mais elle a des cours à relire. Comme celui sur l'art médiéval, qu'elle a déjà dû sécher trois fois - un grand merci au Papillon et à ses énième assauts. Elle sait qu'elle doit jeter un coup d'œil aux notes qu'on lui a prêtées.

Mais elle pourrait aussi arpenter le bouquin qui attend dans son sac. Celui qui, bien évidemment, ne concerne pas directement ses cours. Non. Mauvaise idée. Son devoir maison passe en premier. Devrait.

Bon. Juste un petit coup d'œil. Ça ne peut pas faire de mal, hein ?

_Art et divinités de l'Egypte antique._

"Tu rentres tard ce soir." Alya note alors qu'elle débarque dans la pièce, une serviette autour des cheveux.

"J'avais mon cours de danse.

\- Ah, ouais. Toujours dans le club où Adrien bosse, je suppose ?"

Serait-ce une pointe d'accusation qu'elle perçoit dans sa voix ?

"C'est possible ?

\- Ça commence à devenir flippant ta fixette.

\- C'est pas une fixette."

La rouquine s'arme de son air _laisse moi en douter_ , avant de s'éclipser. Du bruit dans la cuisine. Ses yeux fixés sur son livre, Marinette ne se préoccupe pas du ronron du micro-onde, ni de l'odeur qui envahit la pièce.

_Sommaire :_

**_Panthéon_ ** **_de la mythologie égyptienne.... 12_ **

_Amon-Ré...................................................14_

_Anubis.......................................................18_

_Aton..........................................................22_

_[...]_

A vrai dire, elle ne remarque même pas que son amie s'active, jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement proche d'elle ne la tire de ses pensées. Un bruit de porcelaine. Et une délicieuse odeur épicée.

Elle lève les yeux.

"Oh."

Du chili.

"Mais t'as pas déjà mangé ?

\- Moi si. Toi en revanche, si je te laisse faire, tu vas te coucher le ventre vide."

Alya se pose face à elle, et sa douceur l'envahit. L'attention la touche droit au cœur. La jeune femme a même pensé à la cuillère et au morceau de sopalin qui va avec. Un sourire force ses lèvres. C'est juste… C'est un rien, un détail, et tout à la fois. Un morceau de repas qui lui fait grogner le ventre, et qui lui donne envie de se jeter dans ses bras.

"Me remercie pas, mange. T'en as besoin, vu la bête qui t'attend.

\- Merci…

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?" elle pointe un doigt accusateur dans sa direction. "Et oublie aussi les excuses. Quand je dis mange, ça veut dire mange."

Marinette rit. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'elle se rappelle pourquoi elle a choisi d'emménager avec Alya. Pourquoi elle n'aurait pas pu accepter d'autres propositions, malgré celle que Rose lui a faite. Ses yeux qui pétillent, les détails qu'elle note sans les soulever, et les repas qu'elle prépare à merveille. Les années qui les lient, depuis qu'elles se sont trouvées en entrant au collège.

"C'est délicieux." elle articule entre deux bouchées du plat.

"Je sais."

Encore des rires. Pas d'éclats, juste un gloussement détendu. Un échange qui chasse la pression et l'enveloppe dans un cocon, entourée des couleurs chatoyantes de leurs guirlandes de Noël.

"Et il allait comment, Adrien ?

\- Plutôt bien.

\- La tête dans les partiels, je suppose ?

\- Comme tout le monde en ce moment."

Le sourire d'Alya, sans perdre de sa conviction, égare une partie de sa légèreté. Marinette comprend déjà ce qu'elle va lui demander.

"Et avec son père, ça bouge ?

\- Absolument pas."

Un haussement d'épaule. Rien à dire là-dessus, elle a déjà craché toute la bile qu'elle avait. Les disputes familiales qui ont animé leur année de Terminale ne sont plus qu'un vague souvenir. Un poids rangé dans un coin du placard, sur lequel on tombe encore au détour d'une conversation.

"Bah. Au moins il fait ce qu'il veut, maintenant.

\- Ouais."

D'une bouchée de chili, elle coupe court à la conversation. La mâchoire occupée, une bonne excuse pour ne pas parler. Les saveurs lui ravissent le palais. Un instant durant, il n'existe plus que ça. Pas de soucis, pas de révisions, ni de bouquin. Juste le goût d'un plat qu'on a réchauffé pour elle, et la sensation agréable d'un ventre plein qui lui rappelle qu'un lit chaud l'attend.

Et puis, elle repense au devoir qu'elle doit toujours terminer. Elle voit marqué 21h45 sur son portable. Et elle sait déjà qu'elle ne s'endormira pas avant un moment.

xoxoxox

_Parmi les divinités égyptiennes les plus connues et représentées on retrouve le dieu Nun, [...]_

Marinette écoute le cours d'une oreille distraite, alors qu'elle observe sous la table l'ouvrage posé sur ses cuisses. Ses doigts effleurent la page lisse, le papier lourd qui porte les illustrations. Des photos de hiéroglyphes qu'elle est bien incapable de comprendre, et qui ne l'avancent pas plus que ça.

" _Anubis est représenté comme une entité à tête de chacal. Son aspect varie, mais ses attributs principaux restent[...]"_

Toujours rien. Elle s'attarde quand même sur les illustrations qui suivent, avant de se pencher sur son bloc note. Trente minutes que le cours a commencé, et sa feuille supporte le poids de trois pauvres lignes arrachées en vitesse. Elle se mordille la lèvre. L'ouvrage entre ses mains fait brûler son impatience, pour autant, elle ne peut pas faire passer sa curiosité personnelle devant ses études. C'est d'autant plus vrai en Décembre, avec les examens qui la narguent. Toujours plus de révisions. Pas une période pour se disperser, donc. Elle a déjà gaspillé trop de temps au début du semestre, contaminé par la flemme étudiante. Elle ne peut pas en perdre plus pour-

Non.

Elle recommence. Elle pense, elle pense, et elle ne suit ni le cours, ni le bouquin sur ses jambes.

Un stylo. Elle cherche le fil que l'enseignant déroule, l'attrape et grapille les informations qu'il disperse. L'art grec ne l'intéresse définitivement pas, mais c'est elle qui a choisi ses cours. Elle qui a voulu cette licence, faute d'avoir les moyens pour les écoles de mode. D'art, de manière générale. Alors tant pis. Elle s'accroche. Puis c'est bien Nathaniel qui disait qu'elle trouvait peut-être de quoi nourrir ses créations, en étudiant celles des autres.

Des notes à la va vite parsemées d'abréviations. Elle gribouille ce qu'il faut pour sa bonne conscience. Et laisse encore ses yeux tomber de la feuille, glisser sous la table comme sa main tourne les pages inutiles de l'ouvrage.

" _Iris est [...]"_

Raté.

" _Le messager des dieux, Thot-"_

Toujours pas. Toutes ces images ne lui sont pas inconnues, mais elle n'y trouve pas ce qu'elle cherche. Un doute lui vient. Mais non, elle n'a pas pu se tromper. Ça remonte, mais elle se rappelle encore de ce qu'elle a vu au musée ce jour-là. Elle n'a pas bricolé ce souvenir toute seule. Et puis Alya aussi l'a remarqué, ce drôle de symbole. Il en reste des traces sur le Ladyblog.

Non. Le cours.

Marinette se réprimande mentalement, agite à nouveau sa main. Elle ne sait déjà plus où elle en est, ces notes ne lui serviront pas. Il ne lui restera plus qu'à écumer la bibliographie donnée en début de semestre en espérant se rattraper, et…

Et le sommaire. Elle s'est concentrée sur les dieux principaux énumérés au début, mais il y a fort à parier que si la Ladybug de l'Egypte antique se trouve quelque part, c'est dans une petite section cachée qui pose encore problème aux égyptologues. Elle rabat le gros du livre, trouve la liste qui l'intéresse et plisse les yeux face à ces termes qui la perdent. _Introduction au panthéon égyptien_ , elle n'a déjà lu hier soir, la bouche encore embaumée par le chili d'Alya. Les dieux égyptiens, elle est dessus, et elle n'en trouve aucun qui lui parle. Aucune coccinelle anthropomorphe. Elle devrait peut-être vérifier les félidés ? Si ça se trouve- Ah !

_Symboles indéfinis et mystères archéologiques._

Là, elle trouvera peut-être ce qu'il lui faut. Elle donne un coup de langue sur son doigt, tourne encore les pages. Tombe sur l'introduction qui l'intéresse, fouille en survolant les illustrations qui se mélangent sous ses yeux.

Et elle la voit.

Une coccinelle entourée de hiéroglyphes, semblable à celle qu'elle a observée au musée des années avant. Elle ne sait pas si le dessin est exactement le même, mais peu importe. C'est ce qu'elle cherchait.

Le cours. Merde.

Elle referme brusquement le livre. Un bruit sourd. Elle rougit alors que les regards se tournent vers elle, la reliure serrée entre ses cuisses.

"Désolé, je…"

Elle se maudit jusqu'à ce que les paires d'yeux se détournent pour reprendre le fil du cours. Pour peu, elle se taperait la tête contre la table. Mais ça attirerait encore l'attention des autres étudiants.

Allez. Ce n'est pas le cours le plus passionnant, mais pour une heure qu'elle vient de perdre, elle a intérêt à gratter sur la deuxième.

Elle ne doit pas penser à la curiosité qui la ronge. Ni à l'image gravée dans sa cervelle. Noter, seulement noter.

xoxoxox

_Le soleil se fond dans les lointaines collines de sable. Son éclat s'amenuise alors qu'une nuit fraîche se profile. Le ciel perd de ses couleurs. Il sombre. Elle le voit qui s'éteint comme un reste de feu. Mais il n'abandonnera pas une braise derrière lui, cet incendie._

_Près d'elle, l'eau coule. Les tiges de papyrus étendent leurs bras autour du lac. Un village vert au milieu de ce pays que la chaleur assèche._

_Elle ne connaît pas cet endroit. Pourtant, tout lui semble familier._

"%µ$/ §/ \\{/µ !"

_Elle tourne la tête. Des garçons qu'elle ne connaît pas, qui ont tous cette peau halée, tachée par le soleil. Ils s'approchent. Ils rient, et elle se sent sourire. Sur ses épaules, ses cheveux noirs tombent plus bas qu'à l'accoutumé. Elle les sent qui chatouillent sa nuque. Se répandent comme des serpents lisses jusque dans son dos. Elle voudrait les attraper, mais son corps l'ignore, préfère tendre la main vers un des garçons. Une sorte de salut qu'elle lui adresse._

_Il a les yeux incroyablement sombres._

"[#%µ \/µ£$ %£\\#{ /µ"

_Elle saisit ce qu'il dit, sans le comprendre. S'approche._

_Mais au loin, en amont du nid, un bruit sourd retentit soudain. Alors que leurs regards convergent vers la source du son, un nuage s'élève. Un souffle puissant les balaie._

"µ£64/ !"

_Elle sent une panique qui ne lui appartient pas l'envahir, alors que s'approche une forme indéfinissable. Ce n'est plus un nuage. Tout du moins, pas un nuage de sable. Un millier de milliers de points rassemblés s'avancent dans leur direction. Des cris. Les autres s'enfuient. On veut lui prendre la main, mais elle refuse. Son cœur cogne._

_Mais il y a en elle quelque chose de plus grand que la peur._

"£$ù)]{ !

\- /§(."

_Elle se tourne. Alors, enfin, elle les discerne. Les sauterelles._

_Et, parmi elles, une silhouette. Une forme qu'elle devine sans pouvoir l'identifier._

_Elle sait sans les avoir jamais vu que les champs attendent non loin. La précieuse nourriture dont ses frères et sœurs dépendent. Que le bourdonnement grandissant les menace. Alors elle se tient face à cette brume vivante et vorace qui approche sans trembler._

_Elle lève la main pour la porter à son oreille._

Mais quand Marinette ouvre les yeux, plus de nuages Si ce n'est celui que forment les milliers de petites poussières perdues dans un rayon de lumière. Le soleil du dimanche, posé sur sa joue, lui rappelle la chaleur du désert.

Un rêve. C'était juste un rêve.

Enfin, pour elle.

xoxoxox

Marinette ne pensait pas qu'un simple cours de danse lui demanderait autant d'énergie. Et pourtant.

En plus, elle a transpiré. Beurk. Elle espère que ça ne se sent pas trop.

"T'étais à fond ce soir !"

Adrien est là, planté devant la porte de la salle de danse. Impossible de l'esquiver. Bien. Ne reste plus qu'à prier pour qu'il ne remarque pas l'odeur de chacal crevé qui doit flotter autour d'elle. Avec un peu de chance, il a chopé un rhume d'hiver. Un truc qui bouche le nez aussi efficacement que deux bouchons de liège. Quoi qu'elle ne voit pas de morve sous ses deux jolies narines. Pas la moindre petite goutte.

Est-ce qu'elle vient vraiment de penser ça ?

"Oui, j'ai…" surtout, pas de rire nerveux. "J'avais besoin de me changer les idées, aujourd'hui."

Elle rit.

Raté.

"T'as des soucis ?

\- Non, juste la fac qui me prend la tête."

La fac, le boulot qui s'amoncelle face à l'ennui, ces rêves étranges qui se répètent de nuit en nuit, un mystérieux akuma qui lui a fait sauter les cours de l'après-midi et… C'est tout. C'est tout, mais c'est déjà bien.

"Enfin, je suppose que c'est la même chose pour tout le monde, en ce moment."

\- Ouais, pas faux. Je comprends."

Il lui sourit. Ça ne suffit pas à lui redonner l'énergie dont elle aurait besoin, mais elle y gagne au moins la quiétude qui lui manque. Le cul soudain posé sur une banquette, elle ne s'est même pas rendu compte qu'elle s'asseyait. Ses jambes l'en remercient.

"Je sais pas comment tu fais pour t'en sortir, avec le boulot."

Elle admire cette volontée qui le maintient la tête hors de l'eau depuis le début de l'année étudiante. D'un autre côté, elle aussi elle bosse. A sa manière. Sans aucune autre rémunération qu'un énième article sensationnel sur le Ladyblog accompagné d'une vague d'admiration. Elle passe des heures de sa vie à...

Enfin, elle ne peut pas comparer. C'est déplacé.

"J'ai pris le rythme. Mais oui, c'est tendu en ce moment.

\- Dis-moi, si jamais je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider.

\- Merci."

Elle sait qu'il ne lui demandera rien. Cette phrase, c'est plus une habitude qu'une véritable proposition. Mais elle n'en reste pas moins sincère. Si elle peut faire quoi que ce soit pour lui…

"Mais pense aussi à toi."

Et c'est à nouveau la panique dans sa tête. Les lumières s'agitent à l'étage Adrien, tout est bouleversé. Ses doigts pianotant nerveusement sur un clavier imaginaire.

"T'en fais pas pour ça. Tout roule, de mon côté !

\- T'as quand même l'air sacrément fatiguée.

\- C'est rien, juste une grosse journée."

Alya lui a dit la même chose, ce matin. Mais, plutôt que de penser aux cernes qu'elle a aperçues dans le miroir, elle préfère se concentrer sur celles qu'elle peut voir d'ici. La peau claire d'Adrien assombrie par une ligne violette. Une ligne marquée comme le sourire qui relie ses joues. Un air absent, alors qu'il range les papiers qui trainent sur le comptoir. Elle le voit chercher le fil de ses pensées. Marquer un temps d'arrêt, avant qu'enfin les mots ne sortent de sa bouche.

"Oh, au fait ! T'as le bonjour de Nino."

Elle rit. Encore. Au moins, cette fois, ce n'est pas nerveux.

Quoi que, est-ce que ce n'est pas pire de rire de lui ? Elle ne rit pas vraiment de lui, hein ?

"Quoi ?

\- Rien. C'est juste qu'Alya me dit la même chose chaque fois qu'ils font un Skype.

\- Oh. Tu dois le voir plus souvent que moi, alors.

\- Pas vraiment."

Est-ce que c'est de la tristesse qu'elle aperçoit au coin de son regard ?

"C'est plutôt elle qui va le voir, quand elle a le temps."

Il acquiesce.

"Tu le vois plus ?" elle ose demander.

"Si. Enfin, pas en face. On joue en ligne ensemble, quand on a le temps."

Sa mystérieuse activité enfin terminée, il file se chercher une canette. Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle arrive en avance ou qu'elle reste parler après un cours, il lui en passe une. La lui tend. C'est trois fois rien, le bref contact entre leurs mains. Ses doigts qu'elle sent, plus épais qu'avant, plus fermes. Mais la boisson froide lui réchauffe le cœur.

"Merci."

Quand il s'approche d'elle comme ça, elle remarque comme il a grandi. Le petit garçon du collège s'est taillé un corps fin, qu'il a durement entretenu tout du long de sa carrière de mannequin. Depuis des mois qu'il a - enfin - abandonné, il n'a pour autant pas cessé de prendre soin de lui.

Entre les cours et le travail, comment est-ce qu'il peut trouver le temps de faire du sport ? Elle au moins, avec ses prouesses de super héroïne, elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter de la fameuse activité quotidienne préconisée par les spots de prévention à la télé.

"Je suis pas censée payer pour ces canettes ? Enfin, c'est pas que ça me dérange, mais à chaque fois que je viens…

\- C'est cadeau."

Les mains qui l'ont servie se posent sur la table. Ces mêmes mains, qui apprennent enfin le prix du travail. Elle y trouve une brève entaille, du genre de celles que le papier taille dans la chair. La trace du froid qui assèche la peau. Un peu d'encre.

C'est fou. Les mains d'Adrien ressemblent enfin à celles de n'importe quel garçon.

"On en a trop de toute façon. Les gens en achètent presque jamais."

Elle le regarde boire, glisser entre ses lèvres une langue claire qui chasse les quelques gouttes sucrées oubliées sur sa moustache invisible. Ça lui rappelle le lycée. Leurs dernières années. Les bancs d'herbe, les pique-niques de chips et le bac qui s'approchait doucement. Les restes de leur groupe trop occupé à rire pour s'inquiéter des révisions. Le futur à portée de main.

Maintenant qu'elle a les deux pieds dedans, elle regrette le temps où l'avenir était encore une infinité de possible. La réalité ne la déçoit pas. Mais ce n'est plus que ça, justement. La réalité. C'est moins beau.

"Et le chapeau dont tu parlais la dernière fois ? Ça avance ?"

Ça l'étonne toujours autant, qu'Adrien s'intéresse à elle. Qu'il l'écoute. Qu'il retienne ce qu'elle lui dit. Le même plaisir, la même joie émue. Elle lutte contre le sourire bouffi qui lui crispe le visage.

"Pas vraiment, j'ai du mal à trouver deux minutes pour le reprendre." quand elle a deux minutes, elle préfère penser à tout ce qu'il lui reste à faire. "Je m'y remettrai pendant les vacances.

\- Tu me le montreras, quand t'auras terminé ?

\- Oh ? Je… Oui ?"

Lui montrer ? Et si jamais il est raté ? S'il trouve ça moche ? Si jamais le tissu n'est pas bien collé, si les couleurs jurent, si la taille n'est pas bonne ? Est-ce qu'il le remarquera ? Il s'y connait en vêtement, il a l'œil, il pourrait...

"Te sens pas obligée. C'est personnel, je comprendrais si-

\- Non non !" elle se bouffe la lèvre. "C'est chouette d'avoir des avis extérieurs. Ça aide.

\- Je serai ravi de t'aider, alors."

Il a l'air sincère. Non, il est sincère. Adrien n'a jamais menti. Pas avec elle, en tout cas.

"J'aimais bien ce que tu faisais, avant."

Il cherche ses mots, elle a l'impression.

"C'est bien que tu continues. T'es douée pour ça."

Peut-être parce qu'elle était déjà trop gênée avant, elle ne trouve plus la force de rougir. Pas même de bégayer. Elle sent qu'Adrien la regarde. Qu'il n'y a que du vrai dans ses mots.

Elle voudrait oublier les cours, et ne jamais sortir de cette pièce.

xoxoxox

 _Si les félidés, comme les tigres et les chats, sont des symboles omniprésents en Égypte antique, les représentations de la Coccinelle, du Renard et du Serpent intriguent encore les chercheurs. L'égyptologue Mark Hassint associe l'image du Serpent au dieu Apophis (aussi connu sous le nom Apep), créature reptilienne qui attaquait la barque de Rê. Dans son ouvrage_ Dieux mineurs et méconnus _, il évoque la possible existence d'un culte peu répandu qui aurait offert en sacrifice des animaux symboliquement reliés aux divinités. Ces hiéroglyphes représenteraient alors les rites effectués en l'honneur des dieux concernés._

Un carnet à la main, Marinette dévore les lignes de l'ouvrage.

Coccinelle.

Renard.

Serpent.

Chat.

Tigre.

Autant de représentations mystérieuses qui lui rappellent les Miraculous qu'elle distribue. Aucune trace d'une abeille, d'une tortue ou d'un dragon pour l'instant. Mais, tout comme elle n'a elle même pas encore utilisé tous les Kwamis à sa disposition, il y a fort à parier que le gardien de l'époque a gardé caché une partie des précieux bijoux.

Reste à savoir si le papillon opérait déjà à l'époque. Sans doute que son possesseur n'est pas celui qu'elle affronte aujourd'hui, mais...

_Mais la chercheuse Hanna Conhda, réfute cette théorie. Pour elle, certains des animaux cités n'étant initialement pas des espèces présentes en Egypte, ces représentations seraient la trace d'un possible contact avec d'autres civilisations de l'époque. Elle avance la théorie d'un système de commerce entre les pays d'Afrique du Nord, l'Europe et l'Asie, dont nous aurions aujourd'hui perdu la trace._

Les images sont rares. Mais la figure qui revient le plus souvent dans les illustrations qu'elle observe reste celle de la coccinelle. Pour le chat, bien sûr, c'est plus compliqué. Dur de démêler ce qu'elle pourrait relier à Chat Noir et ce qui tient de la simple vénération féline déjà connue chez les peuples d'Egypte. Sans compter les divinités comme Bastet.

A moins que les trois ne soient fondamentalement liés ?

"Marinette, je sais que ces recherches te tiennent à coeur, mais tu ne crois pas que tu devrais plutôt te concentrer sur tes cours ?"

La voix de Tikki lui parvient depuis sa sacoche. C'est à peine si la petite bouille rouge et familière dépasse de la fermeture. Même invisible aux yeux du monde, sa kwamie préfère éviter de s'exposer dans les couloirs de la faculté.

"Je veux comprendre d'où vient cette illustration.

\- C'est juste une de mes anciennes maîtresses, tu sais ?"

Oui, elle sait. Ça, elle l'a compris il y a des années, quand elle a aperçu cette forme rouge sur les pierres du musée, près de la tombe du pharaon. Mais des maîtresses, Tikki en a eu bien plus qu'elle ne peut l'imaginer. Alors pourquoi est-ce que celle-là vient perturber ses nuits ?

Est-ce que c'est sa mémoire qu'elle partage par le biais des boucles d'oreilles ? Et si c'était seulement son imagination qui bricole des histoires au souvenir de la visite ?

"Oui. Je sais, mais...

Elle pourrait sans doute poser la question à Tikki. Peut-être qu'il y a eu des précédents. Que c'est juste un phénomène naturel. Mais sa kwamie l'aurait prévenue depuis le temps, non ?

Elle sent son regard intrigué, plein de bienveillance. Le souci qui s'y cache.

"Tu passes beaucoup de temps sur tes recherches, ces derniers jours. Tu devrais peut-être-

\- Marinette ?"

Une voix familière la tire de ses pensées. L'invisible Tikki s'en retourne au fond de la sacoche alors que la gardienne redresse la tête, pour tomber sur le sourire hésitant d'une demoiselle joliment apprêtée.

"Oh ! Salut !"

Comme si sa réponse constituait une autorisation, Juleka s'approche. Ses grands pas font danser le pan d'une robe toujours aussi noire que le verni de ses ongles. Le tac régulier de ses talons s'arrête alors qu'elle se pose devant la table. Si le jeu de ses mains sur ses manches trahit la nervosité qui la tiraille, ses centimètres en plus et son maquillage impeccable lui donnent une illusion d'assurance.

"Comment tu vas ?

\- Fatiguée, mais je m'en sors. Enfin, à peu près. Et toi ?

\- Pareil."

Elle se mord la lèvre. Si elle continue, elle va abimer le rouge profond qui recouvre sa bouche.

"Je veux m'asseoir ?" elle déglutit. "T'avais l'air occupée…

\- Du tout ! C'est du travail personnel, ça peut attendre."

Malgré la curiosité qui sonne dans sa caboche comme une alerte incendie, elle dégage et le livre et les notes qu'elle a prises. Observe son amie qui remonte le tissu de sa jupe alors qu'elle s'assoit sur la chaise haute, ajustant d'un mouvement précieux son gilet en dentelle. Du noir sur du noir sur du noir. Sur une peau claire ornée d'un tatouage. Tatouage qu'elle n'avait pas la dernière fois qu'elles se sont croisées, si sa mémoire ne lui joue pas un mauvais tour.

Mais ça remonte à quand, cette fameuse dernière fois ?

"C'est nouveau ?" Marinette demande en désignant les filets d'encre qu'elle aperçoit.

"Oui."

Juleka remonte à peine sa manche. Sous le tissu qui la couvre, un tigre noir descend le long de son bras.

"Je l'ai fait juste avant la Toussaint.

\- Wow ! Il en jette. C'est du beau travail.

\- Oui.

\- Ça t'a pas couté trop cher ?

\- Luka m'en a payée une partie. C'était mon cadeau d'anniversaire."

L'étudiante cache son trouble derrière un sourire.

Luka. Ce nom articulé d'une voix toujours aussi pressée lui rappelle des souvenirs. Des airs de guitare qu'elle ajoute aux pique-niques en plein air.

"C'est un beau cadeau.

\- Oui."

Plein d'affection tendre, comme son frère. Ça fait longtemps qu'elle n'a pas eu de nouvelles de lui, d'ailleurs. En fait, ça fait longtemps qu'elle n'a pas eu de nouvelles de quelqu'un qui n'est ni Alya, ni Adrien, ni Juleka qu'elle croise à l'occasion. Nino n'est plus qu'un visage qu'elle entrevoit sur Skype par-dessus l'épaule de sa meilleure amie. Chloé, elle n'entend plus ce nom depuis qu'elle est passée au lycée. De même pour Alix depuis son déménagement. Et le reste…

Le reste s'est éparpillé une fois le bac en poche, comme une poignée de graines qu'on souffle.

C'est étrange, comme elle se sent à la fois triste et heureuse d'y penser. De constater que la voix de Juleka, malgré ses maladresses, a gagné en assurance. De réaliser qu'elle ne sait pas quoi lui dire. Elle la connaît, et en même temps, elle ne la connaît plus.

"T'as cours dans le coin ?" elle s'efforce de demander.

"Non, j'ai terminé. J'allais rentrer chez moi.

\- Je reprends qu'à 15h. Ça te dit qu'on mange ensemble ?"

Elle sent que la proposition fait plaisir à la demoiselle. Une pause repas, des souvenirs et quelques nouvelles venues des quatre coins de France, ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal, hein ?

xoxoxox

Peut-être que c'est la lumière tamisée de la chambre qui lui fait cet effet. Ou sa discussion avec Juleka. D'avoir appris que Luka avait quelqu'un depuis presque trois mois, et qu'elle n'en savait rien. Puis il y a l'absence d'Alya, partie bosser, ce silence qui s'écrase contre les murs. Oh, et ce devoir qu'elle doit rendre dans deux jours, et qu'elle n'a toujours pas commencé. Les révisions sur lesquelles elle a planché jusqu'à l'heure de manger, cette mare d'informations qu'elle a déjà oublié.

Ou alors, c'est juste une journée sans.

Sortie de la douche, elle se laisse tomber sur le lit en soupirant. 22h, le téléphone dit. Il lui indique aussi un message, et un appel manqué. Mais elle n'a ni l'envie, ni l'énergie pour le débloquer. Elle se tourne sur le dos en soupirant.

Dans son champ de vision, posé sur un rebord d'étagère, un chapeau. Le chapeau. Celui qu'elle a commencé avant la rentrée, retouché de-ci de-là, puis oublié dans un coin. Ignoré depuis plus d'un mois. Un beau tissu noir pas donné qu'elle gardait précieusement pour une belle occasion. Une forme cylindrique qui lui a demandé beaucoup de travail. Des morceaux de dentelle. Un ruban. Des plumes posées dans un coin, qu'elle pensait ajouter. Peut-être. Elle doit faire des essais.

Elle pourrait s'en occuper, là. Mettre un peu de musique, et prendre deux minutes pour l'avancer. S'autoriser cet écart.

Les yeux fermés, elle imagine le tissu sous ses doigts. A peine rèche.

Puis elle pense au devoir d'Art Moderne. Deux pages minimum, trois maximum. L'angle d'approche qu'elle doit trouver. Les notes dans son sac.

Elle a déjà perdu du temps avec le cours de danse, jeudi. Elle sait déjà qu'elle ne trouvera pas la motivation pour travailler, ce soir. Mais elle ne se sent pas capable de s'autoriser une pause alors qu'elle n'a pas respecté les objectifs qu'elle s'était fixés.

Pas de devoir. Pas de plaisir. Elle va juste perdre son temps et son peu de soirée allongée sur le lit, à ronger sa culpabilité, la tête embrouillée de fatigue.

xoxoxox

_Sorti des eaux du fleuve, un crocodile immense accompagne l'homme qui se tient sur la berge. Son visage lui est familier, mais elle ne saurait mettre de nom dessus. Peut-être qu'elle le connaît. Peut-être qu'il n'est qu'un parmi les milliers de visages qu'elle croise tous les jours. Le poids léger d'une boucle qui lui transperce les oreilles lui rappelle qu'elle n'est pas là pour régler cette question._

_Dans sa main, une arme. Un objet qu'elle ne reconnaît pas. Dont elle sait déjà quoi faire._

_La bête approche. Sa large mâchoire laisse voir une rangée de dents irrégulières, qu'elle esquive de justesse. Un claquement fend l'air. Un rugissement guttural s'échappe de la chose._

"µ£! /§!ù#} ]} \\[}]ù£ !"

_Une lumière. En elle. Une chaleur._

_Elle n'a pas le temps de s'inquiéter de sa position solitaire face à l'adversaire. La voix retentit, et la confiance la gagne. Elle sait qu'elle va s'en sortir._

"µ£%/ §/ ]}[%£# /µ ]µ$ /§#]} !

\- $£[}à/

\- µ£!\ /# /§ $£ù] }[\§ù µù£"

_Elle se sent rire. Et dans son champ de vision, elle le voit qui avance. Un inconnu qu'elle connait bien. Une tenue aussi noire que ses cheveux. Une queue qui se plie au caprice du vent du désert, et un bâton droit planté dans la patte. Sa peau halée se devine sous ce lourd déguisement._

_Le crocodile approche. Elle sait qu'elle sourit._

_Elle sait qu'elle va gagner._

"µ£! }"

_Elle croit savoir._

_Tout du long, à chaque coup, chaque bond. Elle ne doute pas, quand ses pieds frappent le sol, que la bête reptilienne disparaîtra. Elle ne doute pas même quand sa queue écailleuse claque contre ses côtes fragiles, quand elle roule et soulève autour d'elle un nuage de sable. Quand elle tousse. Elle trouve encore la force de se redresser._

"§£]} {]!%ù }]#£$ %£/l.

\- lµù£$ !"

_Elle ne comprend pas. Mais elle sent ce courage qui l'anime, qui la jette au devant du danger. Elle s'élance encore. Dans son poing, une arme qui n'est plus celle qu'elle tenait quelques minutes avant. Comme un filet rudimentaire._

_Et face à elle, deux paires d'ailes._

_Un ennemi qui n'est plus celui qu'elle affrontait._

"%ù]§ ...

\- %$/#[."

_Un violet profond. De lourds tissus qui tombent sur un corps plus grand que le sien. Un masque d'argent. Toujours, des ailes. Des ailes qui soudain l'effraient._

_Des ailes qu'elle reconnaît._

_Quelqu'un crie._

Son réveil, en l'occurrence.

Marinette prend conscience du matelas sous elle. De son cœur qui cogne. De la sueur sur sa nuque et du froid qui l'enveloppe, alors que la couverture a roulé sur le parquet abîmé. De l'air qui remplit ses poumons quand elle inspire. Elle sait qu'elle est dans sa chambre. Qu'il n'y a pas de crocodile. Pas d'akumatisé au bord d'un Nil à des kilomètres d'ici.

Elle ne sait pas, en revanche, si elle est soulagée d'avoir été réveillée.

xoxoxox

Répondre aux textos que Nathaniel lui a envoyés hier, fait. C'est toujours agréable d'avoir des nouvelles de leur petit groupe, si disparate soit-il devenu.

"Et ça se passe comment avec Marc ?"

Alya lui demande en attrapant son rouleau de papier cadeau. Le dernier qu'il leur reste. Est-ce qu'elles en ont prévu assez ? Au pire, il reste les journaux récupérés devant la fac.

"Avec Marc ?" Marinette hausse un sourcil. "Genre, Marc et Nath ?

\- Ouais.

\- Ils sont plus ensemble depuis cet été.

\- Non, sérieux ? J'étais pas au courant."

La jeune héroïne s'en étonne. Nino ne lui a pas dit ? Remarque, il est possible que Nino ne soit pas au courant, maintenant qu'elle y pense. Elle se souvient en avoir parlé avec Adrien autour d'un énième Fanta, mais en dehors… Quoique Luka était au courant, quand elle l'a vu avant qu'il ne reparte pour Strasbourg. Donc Juleka l'est sans doute. Il va falloir qu'elle fasse circuler l'info là où elle n'est pas encore passée.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

Marinette attrape le livre qu'elle acheté pour sa mère, l'emballe et en fait de même avec celui de son père. Avant de réaliser qu'elle n'a pas mis les noms dessus, et qu'elle ne sait déjà plus lequel est à qui.

"J'sais plus trop. Je crois que c'est parce que Nath partait sur Roubaix pour une MANAA.

\- Ah, la distance.

\- Je suppose."

Ça, ou autre chose, des histoires qu'elles ne savent pas. Les garçons se sont contentés de la prévenir chacun de leur côté, et- bon sang, ce foutu ruban refuse de coller au papier. Elle ne va pas y passer tout le rouleau de scotch !

"Eh bah. On dirait qu'on est le dernier couple du lycée encore debout, avec Nino.

\- Ouais."

Si tant est que la relation tienne le coup, avec les études qui les accaparent et le dénommé qui habite maintenant à presque deux heures d'ici entre le train et les transports. Enfin. Pour l'instant, c'est bien parti. Depuis le temps que ça tient, Marinette ne les imagine plus l'un sans l'autre.

"T'as vu le ruban ?" Alya demande.

"Là !"

Elle le lui tend, avant de griffonner au feutre le nom de sa mère sur le cadeau qu'elle a dû remballer. Les mains de son amie s'activent plus efficacement que les siennes. Elle empaquette d'un geste, trace des plis nets et appose son morceau de scotch avant de passer à la suite, d'une rapidité intransigeante. Une fois sa pile de cadeaux terminée, elle la contemple d'un œil satisfait, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine.

"Bon ! Me reste plus qu'à trouver un truc pour ma mère."

Marinette hoche la tête. Du beau travail. Impeccable.

Son propre regard tombe sur le présent qu'elle a prévu pour sa grand-mère. Un collier qu'elle a réalisé elle-même, cet été. Pas trop mal, pour un premier essai. Elle aurait voulu en faire d'autres, mais le temps, les études, tout ça… Sans compter ses recherches. Elle pourrait lui en parler, là. Lui montrer le livre qu'elle a emprunté à la bibliothèque, les photos et les explications. Peut-être la journaliste pourrait-elle en tirer quelque chose.

Le sourire satisfait d'Alya lui tire une hésitation. Elle pourrait lui dire qu'elle a trouvé ça par hasard, en étudiant, inventer un cours sur l'art d'Egypte Antique… Mais non. Mauvaise idée.

"T'as besoin d'aide pour finir d'emballer les tiens ?

\- Non, il me reste juste ça." elle répond en agitant le collier.

Pour sûr qu'elle lui serait d'une grande utilité. Mais sa perspicacité pourrait s'avérer plus dangereuse qu'elle ne le prévoir. De toute façon, tout ce que la demoiselle trouverait terminerait inévitablement sur le Ladyblog. Autant aller directement raconter ce qu'elle a découvert au Papillon.

Non, mieux vaut qu'elle garde tout ça pour elle. Cette histoire de livre, de représentations centenaires. Et ses rêves. Pas qu'elle comptait partager ces derniers, mais… Peut-être qu'Alya aurait su, elle, deviner pourquoi ces bribes de souvenirs lui sont soudain imposées. Pourquoi cette mémoire qu'elle ne comprend pas. Pourquoi aujourd'hui. Est-ce que c'est un message de la part de sa prédécesseure ? Un moyen de la prévenir ? Mais de la prévenir de quoi ?

"Eh, Marinette ? Ça va ?

\- Oui oui, c'est rien !" elle glisse son dernier cadeau dans un sachet en tissu. "J'étais juste en train de penser au… Au cours que j'ai eu ce matin. Un truc abracadabrant sur… L'archéologie médiévale.

\- Mm."

Sa colocataire plisse les yeux.

"Mouais."

Elle hausse les épaules face à son rire gêné.

"Pour une fois que c'est pas Adrien qui te fait tourner la tête."

Marinette a le temps de rougir, mais pas de répliquer. Son amie a déjà filé dans la cuisine.

xoxoxox

"Ça te manque pas des fois, le mannequinat ?

\- Absolument pas ! Au contraire, ça fait un poids en moins."

Apparemment, son odeur de chacal mort ne dérange pas le blondin. Pas assez pour l'empêcher de venir s'asseoir près d'elle après le cours, en tout cas. Soit elle exagère, soit il l'aime beaucoup. Elle ne sait pas quelle option lui plait le plus.

"J'aimais bien au début." il ouvre sa canette. "Mais ça inquiétait ma mère, que je commence trop jeune.

\- Ah ?

\- Elle avait peur des retombées de la notoriété. De ce que m'a dit mon père."

Le mot franchit ses lèvres, son visage s'assombrit. Comme une mauvaise pensée. Un souvenir qui irrite. Une feuille d'ortie.

"C'était cool quand j'étais petit. Mais avec le temps, les rendez-vous, les obligations et les régimes, ça m'a dégouté.

\- J'imagine que c'est pas le rêve qu'on croit, de l'extérieur.

\- C'est contraignant, disons."

Et la contrainte, apparemment, c'est pas son truc. Elle comprend. Quoi qu'elle ne trouve pas l'idée d'un travail à côté des études moins entravant, mais ce n'est sans doute pas comparable. Peut-être qu'il faudrait qu'elle s'en trouve un, elle aussi. Ne serait-ce que pour alléger le poids qu'elle pèse sur le budget de ses parents. Ils ne s'en sont jamais plaint auprès d'elle, mais elle les connaît. Si la boulangerie a un coup dur, ils vont se serrer la ceinture plutôt que de la prévenir. Entre leur amour et leur fierté...

"C'était bien. Mais c'est tout aussi bien que ce soit fini."

Il conclut sur sa dernière gorgée de boisson. L'expression morose qui l'a pris ne s'estompe pas pour autant. Elle a touché un point sensible. C'est trop tard pour regretter.

"Enfin."

Il ramène ses bras vers lui.

"Tu sais ce que tu fais, pour les fêtes ?"

Elle va faire comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il changerait radicalement de sujet.

"Oh, je vais rentrer chez mes parents, je pense. Cette année, c'est nous qui organisons le réveillon.

\- Vous allez recevoir toute la famille ?

\- C'est ça !" elle sourit. "Ça va faire du monde. Faudra que je rentre en avance pour aider mes parents. Mais j'ai hâte de les voir.

\- Vous êtes combien ?

\- Une vingtaine ? Peut-être un peu plus, ça dépend. Y a des cousins que je vois jamais en dehors des fêtes, et qui viennent plus trop maintenant qu'ils ont commencé à travailler. Mais cette année, on veut réunir autant de monde que possible. Tant qu'on peut encore le faire.

\- C'est cool."

Adrien effleure la table moite.

"Ça va être mouvementé.

\- Ouais. Je crois que je peux laisser tomber les révisions jusqu'au 27, le temps que ça se tasse.

\- C'est pas plus mal. Ça te fera du bien de couper."

C'est vrai. Elle a besoin d'oublier qu'elle doit travailler. Abandonner ses fiches et mordre à pleine dents dans une baguette à la croûte croquante préparée par son père. Elle veut retrouver le goût de la maison.

Alors la semaine qui vient, c'est la dernière ligne droite. Elle a moins de dix jours pour réviser à fond, assurer sur ses partiels pré-vacances, puis elle pourra enfin se relâcher. Une semaine la tête sous l'eau à enchaîner cours et examens, avant de respirer un bon coup.

Elle aura peut-être le temps de reprendre la couture, une fois ses bagages posés dans sa vieille chambre. Ça lui manque. Plus qu'un stylo, c'est une aiguille qu'elle a besoin de sentir entre ses doigts. Un crayon, un carnet à croquis. Elle veut pouvoir se sentir fier en arrivant au terme d'un projet, et pas juste soulagée, comme elle l'est face à un devoir.

Enfin.

"Et toi ?"

La question est délicate. Bien sûr, elle est sortie de sa bouche avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'y réfléchir. Et le regard d'Adrien ne lui donne pas envie de sourire.

Quelle crétine, mais quelle crétine !

"Ça va aller, avec ton père ?"

Elle voudrait tendre la main vers lui. Elle n'ose pas. Ses doigts sont froids. Humides. Le contact pourrait le dégoûter. Et puis, peut-être qu'il n'a pas envie de la toucher. D'être touché. Et s'il lui en voulait ? Elle passe son temps à gaffer, avec lui. Un doigt d'honneur tendu à la bienveillance dont il fait toujours preuve.

"J'irai pas chez lui."

Elle n'a jamais rien entendu d'aussi définitif.

"Ma tante m'a proposé d'aller passer Noël chez elle. Félix sera là.

\- Tu vas accepter ?

\- Je pense."

Elle n'arrive pas à savoir si l'idée lui plait, ou s' il s'y résigne. Une autre lui vient, qu'elle effleure timidement. Et si… Enfin, c'est plus un fantasme qu'une vraie proposition, elle le sait. Une envie pour la satisfaire elle, pas pour le réconforter. Pas uniquement, tout du moins. Mais chez elle, il y a toujours de la place pour les âmes attristées. Le pain fait des sourires, et une fois l'estomac rempli, ils auront pour eux le calme du toit et une bouteille de vin à partager. Ils pourraient passer la nuit à parler, au-dessus de sa chambre, en s'échangeant des cadeaux. Ils pourraient...

Mais elle ne sait pas ce qu'en penseraient ses parents. Elle n'a pas leur autorisation. Et si jamais Adrien prenait son geste pour de la pitié ? Elle ne veut pas le froisser - même si ça n'est jamais arrivé, depuis des années qu'ils se connaissent. Peut-être qu'il se sera pas heureux, au milieu de sa famille. Perdu dans ce bonheur qu'il n'a, de ce qu'elle sait, jamais vraiment connu. Il pourrait se sentir de trop. Écrasé par le tableau familial. Angoissé. Elle ne sait pas. Ne peut pas savoir à sa place.

Ça ne coûte rien de proposer, non ?

Elle ramène ses mains vers elle.

Si. Ça lui coûte son courage. Cette angoisse de petite collégienne qui ne l'a jamais quittée.

"Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas revu Félix."

Dans sa fuite, elle s'efforce de lui sourire.

"Il fait quoi cette année ?"

Une autre fois, peut-être. Une autre année. Où elle ne croulera pas sous le poids des dossiers. Vaincue par sa propre procrastination. Par une liste de cours qui lui fait mal au ventre.

xoxoxox

_Cette tristesse ne l'abandonnera jamais._

_Dans ses mains, elle porte de petits objets familiers. Une bague noire ornée de précieuses pierres vertes qui lui rappellent les coussinets d'un chat. Elle l'effleure du pouce. La matière est froide. Lisse. Un tremblement lui traverse la gorge. Tout près, quatre ailes élancées enlacent une pierre luisante, mauve. Peut-être une améthyste. Un petit bouton rond qui lui fait détourner les yeux._

_Elle ouvre une boîte. Une boîte pleine de tiroirs, d'entrées qui se mêlent comme pour tromper celui qui voudrait la fouiller. Un claquement sec, un mécanisme qu'elle actionne. Ça fait du bruit. Bientôt, le coffret s'ouvre et dévoile un trésor de bijoux qui pèsent sur sa conscience. Elle dépose les deux qu'elle tient d'un geste délicat. Précieux. Comme s'il allait s'effacer une fois hors de sa main._

_Tout est là, bien rangé. Ne reste qu'une seule place vide. Un écrin rouge enroulé contre un écrin noir._

_Elle ne veut pas, elle sent. Mais elle sait qu'elle n'y peut rien._

_Est-ce qu'elle a les joues mouillées ? Elle ne sait pas. Il lui semble que l'air est frais quand il passe sur son visage. Elle voudrait lever la main pour vérifier. Impossible. Son corps n'est pas à elle. Son corps n'est pas son corps. Elle ne peut rien contre ces doigts qui, proches de sa mâchoire, cherchent le lobe de son oreille. Mais elle entend distinctement le petit tic caractéristique qui sonne alors qu'elle déclipse une boucle. Puis une autre._

_La nuit lui semble bleue, sombre, insondable. Ou bien c'est cette douce douleur qui lui pèse et déforme le monde. C'est là, en elle. Des souvenirs qu'elle ne peut pas voir et qui sont tellement… Tellement… Pourquoi ?_

_Elle regrette sans savoir ce qu'elle regrette. Elle sent ses yeux humides sans savoir si elle pleure. Elle a la lèvre qui tremble. Et deux petites boucles en forme de coccinelle au creux de la main._

"µù1]§."

Pardon.

_Elle ne comprend pas ce qu'elle dit. Mais elle le ressent au plus profond d'elle, alors qu'elle dépose les derniers bijoux dans la boîte._

"£%ù} [ #/!§."

_Personne ne l'écoute. Il n'y a ici pas d'autre bruit que celui de la boîte qu'elle referme, avant de la prendre contre elle. Elle inspire sans qu'aucune odeur ne lui parvienne._

_Pas de sable. Pas de vent. Pas de bruit._

_Ça fait mal. Comme une bête qui s'accroche et qui s'installe. Ça fait mal et elle sait, au plus profond d'elle, qu'elle ne peut rien contre ça. Que ce sera toujours là._

Un chaleur étrange lui traverse l'épaule.

"Marinette ? Eh, ça va ?"

Pas le cri strident du réveil. Ce n'est pas l'heure de se lever. Elle ne veut pas, de toute façon. Ne peut pas.

Ça la secoue tout en douceur. Une attention pleine d'inquiétude alors que son visage éveillé se tord. Ses muscles engourdis enfin tirés du sommeil, elle esquisse un geste des épaules, comme pour chasser la main sur elle. L'intruse.

"Mm.

\- Marinette."

Plus douce, la voix. Elle reconnaît Alya. Alya soucieuse. Et le soleil encore posé sur sa joue alors qu'elle abandonne ce monde de chagrin bleu.

Un rêve, encore.

"Quoi ?" elle marmonne alors qu'elle ouvre enfin les yeux.

Des couleurs partout, plus vives que celles du désert. Ses livres éparpillés, des tissus rangés dans un coin, un rideau, un morceau de rue par la fenêtre.

"Tu pleurais en dormais. J'ai flippé.

\- Je… Oh."

Cette fois, elle peut passer sa main ramollie sur ses joues. Ses joues humides. Pas de torrent de larmes, à peine une petite ligne, mais elle la sent. Comme elle sent encore, au fond d'elle, cette tristesse lancinante.

"Ça va ?"

Non. Elle a envie de se blottir contre Alya, de pleurer. De lui dire que quelque chose d'horrible est arrivé, et qu'elle ne sait même pas ce que c'est. Seulement, ça a existé. Ça a existé il y a des milliers d'années, et c'est irréversible.

"C'est rien. Juste un rêve bizarre."

Elle déglutit. Loin de l'abandonner, les doigts d'Alya la ramènent contre elle alors qu'elle se redresse. Bientôt, une épaule appuie contre sa joue. Elle ne cherche pas à lui échapper.

Combien d'années a-t-elle attendu qu'on la serre comme ça ?

"Tu te mets trop de pression avec les cours." son amie avance. "Faut que tu prennes plus de temps pour toi, Marinette.

\- Je prends du temps pour moi ! J'ai les cours de danse, et-

\- Et une heure dans la semaine avec Adrien, c'est pas assez."

Elle lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

"T'es toujours collée à tes bouquins sur l'Egypte, là. J'sais pas à quel point ton cours est corsé, mais ça fait du bien de décrocher de temps en temps. J't'ai entendu réviser jusqu'à pas d'heure hier, tu sais ?"

Marinette voudrait lui dire qu'elle se trompe. Que ce livre n'est pas là pour satisfaire un enseignant. Que si elle a révisé si tard, c'est parce qu'elle a pris du retard. Que sa rigueur du lycée lui échappe jour après jour. Qu'elle n'est pas sûr de pouvoir se rattraper, qu'elle s'en est certes bien tirée sur le premier partiel de la semaine, mais qu'elle n'est pas sûr de pouvoir faire aussi bien sur les autres. Que si elle a pris ce retard, justement, c'est parce qu'elle ne se concentre pas assez, qu'elle a beau essayer, les cours la mènent indéniablement vers l'ennui. Elle ne trouve ni l'énergie ni la motivation pour attaquer ses devoirs, et si les heures d'enseignements qu'on lui dispense s'allongent éternellement, le temps qu'elle prend pour elle passe en un claquement de doigts.

Elle voudrait lui dire qu'il n'y a qu'avec Adrien qu'elle se sent bien, qu'elle oublie ça. La pression, les akumas qui attendent dehors et les cours qu'il lui faut rattraper après. Et puis il y a ces rêves bizarres qu'elle ne comprend pas, son chapeau qui attend depuis des semaines, la couture qui lui manque mais qu'elle n'ose pas toucher parce qu'elle culpabilise dès qu'elle tourne les yeux vers sa pile de révisions. Qu'elle n'arrive pas à s'avouer, quand elle range son set plein d'aiguilles et de tissus, qu'elle préfèrerait faire ça toute la journée.

Que, peut-être, en choisissant cette voie, cette licence qui rythme son quotidien, elle s'est trompée.

"J'peux pas me reposer maintenant.

\- Marinette."

Sa voix sonne misérable. Elle se sent comme quand elles avaient treize ans, et qu'elle n'osait pas aller parler à Adrien. A en faire des caisses pour un tout petit rien.

"C'est pas grave si tu rates tes partiels, ok ? T'as encore le deuxième semestre pour te rattraper. Puis au pire, y a les rattrapages."

Oui, mais ce sera de sa faute si elle rate. De sa faute parce qu'elle n'en fait pas assez, qu'elle se disperse même quand elle essaie de rester concentrée, qu'elle s'éparpille aux quatre vents sans jamais aller jusqu'au bout de ce qu'elle a commencé. Fut un temps où elle réussissait tout d'un claquement de doigts, et...

Et puisqu'elle ne peut pas le dire, elle pleure contre l'épaule d'Alya. Elle pleure ce foutu chapeau qu'elle veut terminer, ce devoir qu'elle n'a pas rendu la semaine dernière. Elle pleure ce rêve qu'elle ne comprend pas et qui la rend si triste, ces cours qu'elle ne veut pas poursuivre.

Elle pleure ce qu'elle ne pourra jamais changer. Et tout en pleurant, elle comprend.

Des regrets. Cette tristesse immense qui a agitée sa nuit. Ce dernier message que ce rêve lui a laissé, comme un conseil de l'ancienne Ladybug. Ce sont des regrets.

xoxoxox

"Merci maman !"

Marinette soupire. Pour de bonnes raisons, cette fois. Une marque de soulagement. Bien. Encore deux partiels, et elle rentre chez elle. Bien sûr, il lui restera les examens à enchaîner après les vacances, mais elle s'en sortira comme elle pourra. Si elle se sent de réviser entre deux interminables repas, elle foncera. Et sinon… Sinon elle fera partie de ces 50% d'étudiants qui redoublent leur L1 ou qui se réorientent. Et ce ne sera pas plus mal.

Elle essaie de s'en convaincre. De se dire que ça arrive à tout le monde, de se planter. Même à elle. Elle n'est pas assignée à la perfection - et encore heureux.

Elle a le droit d'échouer.

"Tu sais quel jour vous arriverez ?

\- Pas encore. J'te rappelle dès que j'ai plus d'infos, d'accord ?

\- Ça marche, ma chérie."

Demander la permission des parents, c'est fait. Maintenant, il ne lui reste plus qu'à prendre son courage à deux mains. Mais ça, elle s'en inquiétera plus tard. Quand elle passera la porte de la salle de danse.

Pour l'instant, une priorité demeure.

Elle balaie d'un geste et la culpabilité qui la titille et ses blocs de papiers tachés de cours, passe un coup d'éponge sur son plan de travail, puis elle y dépose un chapeau qui attend depuis beaucoup trop longtemps sur son étagère. Une aiguille, des bobines de fils, ses plumes. Il lui faut aussi de la colle. Celle invisible, qu'elle utilise quand elle veut ajouter un supplément sur les tissus. Il doit lui en rester un fond.

Elle ouvre un tiroir. Bingo !

Son tube enfin en main, l'artiste contemple le début d'oeuvre qui l'attend. Oui. C'est ça qu'elle veut faire. Elle en est sûre. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, elle a vraiment envie de s'asseoir à cette table.

"Le repas est lancé !"

Alya lance depuis le salon. Toujours forte d'une formidable énergie, la jeune femme surveille son gratin d'un oeil, non sans guetter sa tablette de l'autre. Vingt minutes qu'elle a posté un nouvel article sur le Ladyblog, et les réactions commencent à tomber. Marinette l'entend qui s'exclame.

Tout sourire, la brunette attrape ses outils.

"Au fait !" ça crie encore. "Ça te dérange pas si Nino passe à la maison vendredi soir ?

\- Non !

\- Et s'il reste dormir ?"

Elle rit.

"C'est bon !

\- Cool ! Parce qu'on part ensemble chez ses parents samedi, ce sera plus simple si-

\- Ça me dérange vraiment pas, Alya !"

Plus tard, elles se retrouvent autour d'un gratin qui n'a rien à envier aux meilleures recettes de ses parents. Il faudra qu'on lui explique, un jour, comment la journaliste trouve le temps de cuisiner, de tenir le Ladyblog et de rendre des devoirs impeccables en cours. Peut-être que c'est plus simple, quand on étudie une passion qu'on nourrit depuis toujours.

Le soir venu, elle observe le résultat de son travail, et le rouleau de papier cadeau qui attend à côté. Elle sourit. Quoi qu'elle s'est sentie gauche au moment d'ajouter les plumes, Marinette est heureuse de constater qu'elle n'a pas tant perdu la main.

Elle se débarrasse de ses couches de vêtements superficielles, grelotte et repousse la couverture alors qu'elle file se terrer dans son lit. Une bonne nuit de sommeil, c'est ce qu'il lui faut avant d'attaquer son oral de demain. Après ça, il ne restera plus qu'une petite épreuve de deux heures, puis…

C'est chaud. Contre son ventre, c'est si chaud, presque brûlant. Et le reste du lit est d'une délicieuse température. A tâtons, elle cherche et sourit en comprenant. Une bouillotte.

Un gratin maison, et une bouillotte cachée dans son lit. Elle ne remerciera jamais le ciel d'avoir mis Alya sur sa route.

xoxoxox

Allez. Cette fois, elle ne se dégonflera pas.

Marinette passe la porte d'entrée son sac sous le bras. Pas le temps de penser, elle enfonce la poignée d'un geste sec avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur. Là où le chauffage monté à fond l'enveloppe d'une chaleur confortable.

"Salut !"

Là où la voix d'Adrien, tout aussi chaleureuse, est prête à l'accueillir.

"Salut."

Elle retire ses gants, les plonge dans son sac. S'approche. Elle ne doit pas penser, surtout. Ne pas réfléchir. Parce que si elle réfléchit, elle va se dégonfler, comme elle l'a fait ces cinq dernières années. Elle va déraper encore, se trouver une excuse, bégayer et se retrouver avec un cadeau inutile entre les mains. Alors non.

Cette année, elle n'aura pas bossé pour rien.

"T'as l'air en forme aujourd'hui.

\- J'ai eu une journée tranquille. Un oral et rien l'après-midi. Ça fait du bien."

Elle s'est permis une sieste sur un des poufs de la bibliothèque. Mais ce n'est pas pour parler de ça qu'elle est venue aujourd'hui.

Un coup de pied au cul imaginaire, et elle plonge à nouveau la main dans son sac.

L'angoisse de l'oral lui revient brusquement. Sauf qu'il n'y a plus qu'une seule paire d'yeux sur elle.

"Cool. C'est vrai que t'es encore en avance." il note en surveillant son téléphone.

Il a remarqué. Est-ce qu'il connaît ses heures d'arrivées ? Est-ce qu'il l'attend ? Ou alors elle se fait des idées, et il est pareil avec tous les habitués. Pourquoi est-ce que la raison la plus crédible est aussi la plus décevante ?

"Oui, je… Quitte à attendre, je me suis dis que ce serait plus sympa d'être ici. Ça te gêne pas, j'espère ? Sinon, je peux-

\- Aucun souci. Je te débarrasse ?

\- Je veux bien, merci."

Il tend la main vers le tissu gonflé qui pèse sur son épaule. Et ce serait si simple d'abandonner là. De craquer. Lui laisser le sac avant d'aller se poser sur une banquette. Le cadeau ne lui plaira même pas, si ça se trouve. Peut-être qu'il lui rappellera de mauvais souvenirs. Le visage d'Adrien va se décomposer, et-

Non.

"Attends."

Le cadeau. Elle sent le papier sous ses doigts.

"J'ai…"

Elle le sort.

"Je sais qu'on est pas encore le 25, même pas le 24 et c'est vraiment que normalement on ouvre ouvre plus souvent les cadeaux en retard qu'en avance, et je sais pas si c'est exactement à ta taille, mais je peux toujours le retoucher, hein, c'est pas un soucis, de toute façon j'aurai tout le temps pour ça une fois que…"

Alerte panique, son cœur tambourine.

"Mais tiens."

Elle déglutit. Pose le paquet sur la table. L'emballage rouge scintille sous le néon de l'entrée.

"C'est pour toi."

Voilà, c'est dit. Presque. Elle peut souffler. Inspirer, en l'occurrence. De penser au discours fracassé qu'elle vient de lui sortir, la honte la gagne déjà. Sa pauvre lèvre subit les assauts de ses dents alors qu'elle la mordille sans vergogne. Au moins, elle n'a pas redessiné le contour de sa bouche d'un tube rouge.

"Oh." Adrien pose ses mains sur le papier froissé. "Merci."

Est-ce qu'il est gêné ? Peut-être que ce n'était pas l'endroit pour lui offrir ça ? Il est au boulot - bien qu'elle soit pour l'instant la seule élève - il n'avait sans doute pas envie de recevoir une surprise du genre alors qu'il doit s'occuper de l'accueil. Ou alors c'est elle qui se prend trop la tête. Elle devrait arrêter de se poser mille questions et...

Et il a commencé à ouvrir le papier.

Elle va mourir.

Ses doigts défont les morceaux de scotch apposés sur la surface écarlate sans la déchirer. Ils glissent sous le papier, défont les plis et le soulèvent jusqu'à dévoiler le feutre noir qui déforme la masse. Le volume d'un chapeau fait main. Un haut de forme miniature soutenu par un serre-tête, donc la fine ligne blanche disparaîtra aisément sous la tignasse épaisse d'Adrien. Entouré d'un ruban nuit, l'accessoire arbore les plumes qu'elle a finalement gardées, et une dentelle légère qui, sans dépasser du rebord, y imprime des motifs finement découpés. Une originalité discrète.

"Ça va pas avec toutes les tenues, c'est plutôt le genre d'accessoire qu'on porte avec un ensemble complet, mais j'ai pensé à la discussion qu'on avait eu sur les conventions et les costumes faits main. T'avais l'air de trouver ça chouette, sauf que c'est quand même hors de pris, et maintenant qu'économiquement t'es plus... Enfin, c'est un début. J'ai pensé que ça pouvait te plaire ?"

Elle ne pouvait pas se contenter de la dernière phrase ?

"Ça a dû te prendre un temps fou."

Il fixe le résultat sans sourire ni grimacer, à tourner et retourner l'objet comme s'il allait lui révéler quelques secrets.

"Oh, c'est... J'ai l'habitude ? Je vois pas le temps passer quand je couds de toute façon."

Elle rit. Nerveusement. Meurt d'envie de se cacher sous la table. Ou de taper sa jolie petite bouille contre le comptoir. De la cacher derrière ses mains. Sa lèvre va finir en sang si elle recommence à la mordiller, ses mains sont moites l'une contre l'autre Et... Et qu'est-ce qu'elle est censée dire, maintenant ? Et si jamais-

"Merci."

Adrien coupe son fil d'angoisse d'un sourire chaleureux. Il repose le chapeau sur la table, veillant à ne pas l'abîmer. Du soulagement. De la joie. Elle ne sait pas exactement ce qu'elle ressent, mais, la simple attention qu'il lui accorde chaque fois qu'il le manipule la rend heureuse. Sincèrement heureuse.

Elle a réussi.

"Ça te plait ?

\- Bien sûr que ça me plait."

Son sourire s'étire encore, puis elles s'affaissent brusquement. Alerte.

"Je pensais pas recevoir à nouveau des vêtements confectionnés spécialement pour moi, maintenant que je parle plus à mon père.

\- Oh, j'ai pas la prétention d'être capable de réaliser quelque chose d'aussi raffiné que ce qu'il crée. Ça ressemble pas à son travail, puis...

\- Justement."

Il regarde le petit chapeau. Puis il la regarde elle.

"Ça te ressemble."

Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle doit comprendre. C'est un compliment, hein ? Ça en a l'air. Mais si jamais ça lui rappelait son père, justement ? Avant d'alterner faux espoirs et peur panique, elle pose ses deux mains à plat sur le comptoir.

"En parlant de ton père... Enfin, c'est pas vraiment pour parler de lui, mais..."

Respirer. Elle doit penser à respirer. Rester calme, articuler clairement avant de finir la langue empalée sur les dents et poser ses idées une à une avant de se ridiculiser à nouveau devant lui.

"Y a de la place chez moi." elle déglutit. "Je sais que ta tante t'as déjà invité, mais si jamais tu préfères passer les fêtes ailleurs, mes parents seraient ravis de t'accueillir."

Elle sent la surprise qui le gagne. Et la chaleur sur son visage tendre. Un instant, elle retrouve sur ces traits carrés le garçon de treize ans qui débarquait pour la première fois au collègue, au côté de Nino. Ça n'arrange pas cet amour éperdu qu'elle traîne depuis... Depuis combien d'années, déjà ? Elle le savait encore, il y a une minute.

"C'est gentil."

Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Oui, non ? Peut-être ?

"Mais je voudrais pas déranger tes parents. Vous passez les fêtes en famille, c'est personnel.

\- Oh, c'est pas un problème ! Y a toujours un cousin ou un tante qui ramène quelqu'un. Entre les amis, les petits copains - pas que je te ramène en temps que petit copain, hein - et la famille qui vient de Chine et qui prévient à la dernière minute... Tu seras pas le seul invité bonus ?"

Elle a failli dire _pièce rapportée_. Seigneur. Juste d'y penser, elle angoisse de son erreur imaginaire.

Ça la vide, tout ce stress.

Mais juste pour l'expression adoucie d'Adrien, elle est heureuse d'avoir poussé l'effort. D'avoir osé espérer.

"T'es pas obligé. Mais mes parents se souviennent de toi. Et ils seraient ravis de te voir à Noël, si tu as envie de venir."

Et elle aussi, elle serait ravie de passer les fêtes avec lui. Ça manque de lui échapper.

"J'appellerai ma tante ce soir, alors."

Elle ne sait toujours pas si ça veut dire oui ou non. Mais ça ressemble à un oui. L'espoir est-il permis ?

"Tu me tiens au courant ?

\- Ça marche."

Adrien va peut-être venir chez elle. Pas que ce soit la première fois, mai- La déco. La déco de sa chambre d'ado. Il va falloir qu'elle cache toutes les photos de lui. Et les articles de journal qu'elle a collectionnés. Sans compter cette vieille affiche de la pub pour parfum dans laquelle il a tourné, et... Bref, elle rangera avant qu'il arrive. Sauf s'il arrive avec elle. Sinon, elle pourra toujours compter sur sa mère pour le retenir au rez-de-chaussée ?

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit. Une autre inscrite vient se réchauffer contre les radiateurs.

"Bon. C'est pas tout, mais faut que j'aille me changer.

\- Tu restes après le cours ?

\- Toujours."

Et elle file sur cette réponse idiote. Toujours. Elle ne reste pas toujours. Seulement quand le seuil de culpabilité des devoirs de fac le lui permet. Mais cette culpabilité, elle n'en veut plus. Les soirées passées avec Adrien lui font plus de bien que les cours d'histoire de l'art et d'archéologie.

Elle ne veut plus se ronger les ongles chaque fois qu'elle prend du temps pour elle. Pas plus qu'elle ne veut finir sa vie à traîner des regrets. Elle fera les bons choix. Elle espère.

"A tout à l'heure."

Une fois enfermée dans les vestiaires, elle s'autorise un soupir soulagé. Ça y est, elle l'a fait. Elle lui a donné le cadeau, et elle l'a invité. Et elle est presque sûre qu'il a accepté.

Bon.

D'accord, Décembre n'était pas le mois le plus reposant de son existence. Mais là, aujourd'hui, maintenant, elle se sent bien. Elle est contente. Contente d'elle, de sa journée. De celles qui l'attendent. C'est une bonne chose, non ?

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Passez de bonnes fêtes !


End file.
